A Bleak Birthday And Cupid's Day
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Tecna's gone off on a mission with the Winx... Timmy is in a very bad mood, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Countdown Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** The Countdown Part 1**

** It had already been a week since Tecna & the Winx Club went off on a mission but one morning, Timmy awoke & checked off a day on his calendar till his birthday.**

_**Hmmm... three days,**_** Timmy thought bluely**_**. oh my Tecna... how I wish you & the girls could be here for my birthday... or at least for Valentines' Day.**_

** Helia then came into the bedroom that bedroom that he shared with Timmy.**

** "Three days until your birthday party Timmy!" Helia sang out merrily.**

** "SHUT UP HELIA!" Timmy snapped at the long black haired blue eyed teenage boy.**

** "Whoa... if looks could kill!" Helia exclaimed.**

** "ONCE AGAIN HELIA... SHUT YOUR MOUTH," Timmy yelled furiously. "TECNA HAS **_**HURT**_** ME! BECAUSE SHE IS **_**NOT**_** COMING BACK TO ME!"**

** "Timmy..." Helia began.**

** "LEAVE ME ALONE HELIA!" Timmy snapped furiously.**

** "O... okay..." Helia managed to stutter out nervously.**

** Helia then left the bedroom that he shared with Timmy.**

** "How is he?" Riven asked Helia referring to Timmy.**

** "Not so good," Helia answered Riven sighing heavily. "Timmy is afraid that Tecna has left him for good."**

** "Are you sure?" Prince Sky asked Helia worriedly.**

** "Quite sure." Helia answered Prince Sky.**

** Over on the mission, Flora was watching how Tecna was battling.**

** "****Blizzard!****" Icy shouted attacking Tecna.**

** "Tecna!" Musa shouted.**

** "I'm okay Musa," Tecna shouted. "Static Sphere!"**

** "You want to die!" Darcy told Tecna.**

** "No... I am **_**not**_** afraid of death!" Tecna laughed at Darcy in surprise.**

** Back at Red Fountain, Timmy was **_**still**_** in his bad mood.**


	2. The Countdown Part 2

** The Countdown Part 2 **

** "Here he is," Riven joked at Timmy. "the man of the hour!"**

** "SHUT UP RIVEN! I AM IN SO MUCH **_**TREMENDOUS**_** PAIN AS OF RIGHT NOW!" Timmy yelled furiously.**

** Squire Brandon then ran directly up to Timmy, "Do not worry so much Bro... Tec will come back to you." he said gently to Timmy.**

** "Do you really think she... do you think my Tecna will..." Timmy began.**

** "That's right Timmy." Brandon said gently.**

** "Thank you Brandon," Timmy said just as gently. "you are really... really... a good friend."**

** "I am just afraid... that Tecna will..." Timmy began also now beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

** "No Timmy! No! Don't think about that," the Eraklyon squire ordered. "your girlfriend... no... your Tecna is **_**not**_** going to leave you! She **_**won't**_** die while on her mission! She **_**will**_** return to you **_**before**_** your birthday!"**

** Back on the mission, Flora then attacked Darcy.**

** "Dark Ball!" Darcy shouted attacking Flora back.**

** Back at Red Fountain, Timmy was beginning to see Tecna's mission location and he could also see Tecna going down now.**

** Timmy came out of his sudden vision.**

** "No!" Timmy screamed out in terrified pain.**

** "What is it?" Helia asked Timmy.**

** "I had a vision!" Timmy screamed out once more.**

** "A vision?" Helia asked Timmy feeling concerned now.**

** "Timmy... are you sure?" Prince Sky asked.**

** "Quite sure Prince Sky," Timmy answered courageously. "Tecna's mission is at Cloud Tower! She will get a very bad wound that would end up killing her! I **_**cannot**_** let **_**that**_** happen! I'm going to Cloud Tower!"**


	3. The Countdown Part 3

**The Countdown Part 3**

**"No Timmy! **_**Don't**_** do that," Riven warned. "are you... are you **_**crazy**_**?"**

**"I'm serious Riven," Timmy said. "I will bring our girlfriends... **_**especially**_** my Tecna back from Cloud Tower!"**

**"We are **_**all**_** going to go to Cloud Tower with you!" Prince Sky promised.**

**"Thanks guys!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"I will get the aircraft ready!" Riven said generously.**

**"Go for it Riven! Tecna **_**needs**_** our protection!" Timmy encouraged.**

**Riven then went to the aircraft room to get one of the Red Fountain aircrafts.**

**Timmy & the others met Riven outside in the courtyard.**

**Timmy & the other three specialists climbed into the aircraft.**

**Riven was now driving the aircraft.**

**Timmy was beginning to get **_**another**_** strong vision as they were now approaching Cloud Tower.**

**Timmy was now feeling weird within this new vision of his, as if he wasn't in his **_**own**_** body.**

**Timmy could see Darcy coming at him through his now deep sea blue eyes.**

**"Tecna," Layla called out worriedly. "get out of range!"**

**"Huh? Hey! I'm not..." Timmy began.**

**Timmy then looked at both of his arms & hands.**

_**Could this be? No! Could I really be,**_** Timmy thought feeling baffled. **_**my darling? Could I really be... my Tecna?**_


	4. The Strange Vision

** The Strange Vision**

** Timmy then felt Squire Brandon shaking him.**

** "Timmy? Are you all right?" Brandon asked worriedly.**

** Timmy then opened his same brown eyes, "I feel... strange." he told Brandon honestly.**

** Prince Sky then went back to where Timmy was now sitting.**

** "What are you talking about?" Brandon asked Timmy in surprise.**

** "I had **_**another**_** vision," Timmy confessed to Brandon. "only this time... I actually **_**felt**_** as though I was within **_**Tecna's**_** body! Almost as if **_**I**_** myself had **_**become**_** Tecna!"**

** "Oh Timmy," Riven laughed teasingly. "that is **_**so**_** ridiculous!"**

** "Timmy... try to sleep." Prince Sky advised.**

** "Okay." Timmy yawned drifting into an uneasy siesta.**

** Within Timmy's dream, Timmy could see Darcy coming at him through his new deep sea blue eyes.**

** "Tecna," Layla called out worriedly. "get out of range!"**

** "Huh? Hey! I'm not..." Timmy began.**

** Timmy then looked at both of his arms & hands.**

_**Could this be? No! Could I really be,**_** Timmy thought feeling baffled. **_**my darling? Could I really be... my Tecna?**_

** "Watch out Tecna," Stella called. "attack Darcy! **_**Please**_** do something!"**

** "I'm telling you Stella! I am **_**not**_**..." Timmy protested.**

** Timmy then looked in the water at the figure in a puddle by the school.**

** The figure who looked back at Timmy had hot pink hair, deep sea blue eyes, and was wearing ****a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs, powder blue sleeves which cover her hands, blue knee-high boots, & a lavender helmet which had a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest.**

**Timmy simply could not believe what he was now seeing.**

_**I have,**_** Timmy thought. **_**I have become Tecna!**_

** "Tecna," Layla called. "I have got your back! Power Gems!"**

** Layla then attacked Darcy.**

** Stormy then began to attack Timmy who was **_**still**_** within Tecna's body.**

** Timmy just then awoke from his bizarre dream still in the Red Fountain aircraft.**


	5. The Thickening Plot

**The Thickening Plot**

**When they arrived at Cloud Tower, Headwitchtress Griffin greeted them.**

**"Well," Headwitchtress Griffin said. "hello! What are you boys doing here?"**

**"We were wondering as to where the girls were... are they here?" Timmy asked.**

**"Why no," a random witch student answered. "their mission against the Trix sisters is on Zenith!"**

**"Zenith?" Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, Riven, Helia, & Timmy all asked.**

**"That is right," Headwitchtress Griffin told the five specialists. "they are all in danger... **_**especially**_** the girl named Tecna!"**

**"I know!" Timmy confessed.**

**"What do you mean?" Headwitchtress Griffin asked Timmy oddly.**

**"I think I may have a very special gift." Timmy told the Cloud Tower headmistress gently.**

**"Once again," Headwitchtress Griffin asked oddly. "what do you mean?"**

**"I am... I **_**may**_** be... psychic." Timmy confessed again.**

**Headwitchtress Griffin could not believe what she had now heard from Timmy's mouth.**

**"I don't believe it!" Headwitchtress Griffin exclaimed.**

**"Believe it!" Timmy told the Cloud Tower headmistress.**

**"**_**How**_** psychic are you?" Headwitchtress Griffin asked Timmy.**

**"**_**Extremely**_**," Timmy said to the witch in charge. "would you like to see me in vision mode now?"**

**"Of course I would!" Headwitchtress Griffin exclaimed.**

**Timmy then went into psychic vision mode.**

**Within Timmy's vision this time, the scene was upon the planet Zenith now, Timmy could now see Darcy coming at Tecna.**

**"Tecna," Layla called out worriedly. "get out of range!"**

**Tecna did as Layla told her & ducked out of the way as Bloom attacked Icy, "Dragon Fury!" she called.**

**"Tecna," Layla called. "I have got your back! Power Gems!"**

**Layla then attacked Darcy.**

**Stormy then began to attack Tecna directly.**

**"Psycho-clone!" Stormy shouted.**

**Timmy then came out of vision mode.**

**"Do you believe me now," Timmy asked Headwitchtress Griffin. "I told you I was psychic!"**


	6. On The Path To Zenith Part 1

** On The Path To Zenith Part 1 **

** "I believe you now," Headwitchtress Griffin said to Timmy proudly. "so you **_**are**_** psychic!"**

** "As you should believe me," Timmy told Headwitchtress Griffin. "because... within two of the visions... **_**I**_** had actually **_**become**_** Tecna!"**

** "You mean... you actually **_**saw**_** the grim battle on Zenith through Tecna's eyes?" Director Griffin asked Timmy in surprise.**

** "I... I... I... think so." Timmy answered Director Griffin hesitantly.**

** Timmy just went into vision mode once more.**

** Within Timmy's vision once more, the scene was upon the planet Zenith now, Timmy could now see Darcy coming at Tecna.**

** "Tecna," Layla called out worriedly. "get out of range!"**

** Tecna did as Layla told her & ducked out of the way as Bloom attacked Icy, "Dragon Fury!" she called.**

**"Tecna," Layla called. "I have got your back! Power Gems!"**

** Layla then attacked Darcy.**

**Stormy then began to attack Tecna directly.**

** "Psycho-clone!" Stormy shouted.**

** "I don't think so Stormy," Tecna said. "Static Sphere!"**

** Tecna then attacked Stormy.**

** Stormy then fell flat on her back.**

** "Ice Coffin!" someone called out.**

** Tecna then knew she was now trapped in a human sized ice block.**

** "Somebody help me!" Tecna shouted.**

** Timmy then came out of vision mode.**

** "What's the matter?" Lady Griffin asked Timmy.**

** "My comrades & I all **_**need**_** to go to Zenith right away!" Timmy had to answer Headwitchtress Griffin without any choice.**


	7. On The Path To Zenith Part 2

** On The Path To Zenith Part 2 **

** "Go now brave ones!" Headwitchtress Griffin said.**

** "Thank you so terribly kindly!" Riven said now feeling determined but also hiding his own sorrow for the **_**only**_** fairy that had the **_**strange**_** ability to make those people like Riven cry.**

** "You are all ever so welcome." Lady Griffin said gladly to the five specialists.**

** The five specialists got into their aircraft.**

** Timmy was at the controls with Helia, his own roommate as his copilot in the seat next to his own.**

** "Are you certain about this Timmy," Helia asked. "I mean... what if... what if they aren't on Zenith?"**

** "Don't worry," Timmy said to Helia. "we shall find them!"**

** Over on the mission, Tecna wasn't holding up too well.**

** "Oh," Tecna groaned. "I have very little strength left..."**

** Tecna then passed out on the ground at the feet of the Trix sisters.**

** "Tecna!" Bloom called out.**

** Musa then picked up her roommate as the Red Fountain aircraft landed upon the ground of the battlefield.**

** Musa **_**still**_** had Tecna upon her back as the five specialists got out of the aircraft had landed.**

** "My Tecna!" Timmy shouted once he had gotten out of the Red Fountain aircraft.**

** Stella then took Tecna from Musa's back and she handed the young technology fairy off to Timmy.**

** "Icy has wounded her... Timmy." Musa said gravely.**

** "Are you quite sure?" Timmy asked Musa.**

** "Quite certain." Musa answered Timmy just as gravely.**

_**Oh no,**_** Timmy thought. **_**my Tecna... I was too late to save you! Too late to protect you!**_


	8. On The Path To Zenith Part 3

** On The Path To Zenith Part 3**

** "Mission over everyone," Bloom said. "Timmy may I see you for a moment?"**

** Bloom led Timmy into an undamanged part of the city where the Winx Club had been battling the Trix.**

** "What is it Bloom?" Timmy asked.**

** "Please... let Helia pilot the aircraft." Bloom told Timmy.**

** "But why?" Timmy asked Bloom feeling as though he had been torn up on the inside.**

** "Because," Bloom explained to Timmy. "Tecna **_**needs**_** energy... and **_**you**_** are the **_**only**_** one who can supply her with the energy she needs!"**

** "I shall do it!" Timmy told Bloom.**

** Over in Shadowhaunt, Lord Darkar was sitting upon his throne as Icy, Darcy, & Stormy Trix had entered their master's throne room.**

** "So have you done it?" Lord Darkar asked the Trix sisters.**

** "Yes Master." Icy answered Lord Darkar laughing maniacally.**

** "So Tecna is dead then?" Lord Darkar asked the Trix.**

** "That she is." Darcy answered Lord Darkar.**

** "Excellent!" Lord Darkar exclaimed.**

** Lord Darkar began to laugh wickedly as well as triumphantly.**


	9. Grief Stricken Timmy

**Grief Stricken Timmy**

**On the way back to Magix, Timmy was watching over Tecna as Musa came over to him.**

**"Dorkar!" Musa heard Timmy exclaim.**

**"I know you are upset," Musa told Timmy gently. "but cheer up... after all... tomorrow **_**is**_** your birthday."**

**"My birthday has no meaning," Timmy wept bitterly. "without my beauty by my side... it means nothing at all to me."**

**Unknowingly to either Timmy or Musa they had also heard someone else sobbing over Tecna.**

**Riven had come to the back of the aircraft crying his eyes out.**

**"Riven... you haven't cried over Tecna since the fairy hunters attacked us last year as well as during the time we spent with Bloom & her adoptive parents over the Day of the Triton also over last year!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"Tecna is too beautiful for words Timmy," Riven wept. "you are so lucky to have her in your life."**

**"Yes she is Riven... but mine was not the **_**only**_** heart that Tecna can unlock... she is also able to unlock the hearts of Bloom & Sky, Stella & Brandon, Layla, Flora & Helia, as well as Musa's & your own." Timmy explained.**

**"I know that," Riven wept bitterly. "I just miss Tecna like crazy!"**

**Prince Sky walked to the very back of the aircraft with Bloom right by his side.**

**"We **_**all**_** are missing Tecna like mad Riven." Prince Sky said gently.**

**"We know how you must be feeling right now Riven," Bloom stated. "Tecna means just as much to us as she means to both you & Timmy."**

**"The bond that links Tecna & me is special Bloom," Riven sobbed bitterly. "since I'm an only child... Tecna is like a younger sister to me!"**

**"I'm so sorry Riven... I had no idea!" Bloom said.**

**"That's okay Bloom," Riven sobbed. "you didn't know."**

**One of Riven's teardrops had just landed upon Tecna's right eyelid.**


	10. Tecna Awakens

** Tecna Awakens**

** Tecna's deep sea blue eyes began to open at long last.**

** "Timmy... Riven..." Tecna began breathlessly.**

** "Quiet." Riven told Tecna soothingly.**

** "Riven is right my treasure," Timmy said gently. "you need to save your strength... my Tecna."**

** "Here Tecna." Prince Sky said kindly.**

** Prince Sky had handed a coffee mug to the seemingly weak looking Tecna.**

** "What is this?" Tecna asked the Prince of Eraklyon warily.**

** "This drink is known as Specialists' Cinnamon Tea... drink it while it's hot." Prince Sky told Tecna.**

** "I hope you didn't make the tea too hot Sky," a voice warned firmly but gently. "because I don't want this angel to burn her tongue!"**

** Helia had come back to check on the Zenithian Princess.**

** "Oh Helia," Riven scoffed. "must you **_**always**_** be such a worrywart?"**

** "It's my job." Helia said to Riven.**

** "Helia?" Brandon asked.**

** "Yes Brandon," Helia answered. "what is it?"**

** "If you aren't piloting the aircraft," Brandon asked Helia. "then who is?"**

** "It's on autopilot." Helia answerd Brandon.**

** "I see." Brandon said to Helia.**

** "Timmy," Tecna said. "I am ever so sorry that I was unconscious for Cupid's Day."**


	11. Timmy's Happiest Birthday Part 1

**Timmy's Happiest Birthday Part 1**

**"Don't worry about that Tecna." Timmy whispered tenderly.**

**The very next morning at Red Fountain just before breakfast, Helia entered the bedroom that he shared with Timmy to find his roommate still sleeping.**

**Helia then opened the curtains to let some sunlight in on Timmy's side of the room.**

**"Happy birthday Timothy," Helia exclaimed excitedly. "Uncle Saladin & Cordatorta have a good warm breakfast for us waiting in the dining room!"**

**Timmy then mumbled something that Helia didn't quite catch.**

_**Honestly Timmy,**_** Helia thought sourly. **_**you are clearly worse to wake than Riven is!**_

**"No! Tecna," Timmy called out still dreaming. "YOU WILL **_**INDEED**_** PAY FOR THAT YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) YOU WILL **_**SURELY**_** PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY TECNA!"**

**"TIMMY WAKE UP," Helia yelled furiously. "YOU HAD BETTER **_**NOT**_** BE TALKING TO **_**ME**_** IN YOUR SLEEP MY GOOD FRIEND!"**

**Timmy then opened his brown eyes feeling **_**extremely**_** embarrassed by what he had said in his sleep around Helia.**

**Over in the Red Fountain dining room, Riven had gotten a stern scolding from Professor Codatorta.**

**"Riven," Professor Cordatorta scolded. "it is good manners to wait until **_**all**_** of your classmates have attended meal times!"**

**"Who do I have to wait on this morning anyhow?" Riven asked. Professor Cordatorta irritably.**

**"Timmy & Helia." Professor Cordatorta answered Riven calmly.**

**"Oh great," Riven grumbled angrily into his bacon & scrambled eggs, biscuits & gravy, hashbrowns, blueberry muffin, & orange juice. "I have to wait on the two **_**slowest**_** members of my squad of specialists this morning!"**


	12. Timmy's Happiest Birthday Part 2

**Timmy's Happiest Birthday Part 2**

**Helia came downstairs to the dining room with a **_**still**_** sleepy-eyed Timmy right behind him.**

**"Well now," Prince Sky said. "happy birthday Timmy!"**

**Timmy just yawned showing his fatigue to the Eraklyon Prince.**

**"**_**Somebody**_** needs a wake up call on his birthday!" Riven laughed insensitively.**

**"Riven!" Brandon scolded.**

**"No Brandon... Riven's right," Timmy yawned. "I **_**do**_** need a wake up call."**

**Riven then poured cold ice cubes down the back of Timmy's shirt thus causing Timmy to freak out.**

**"Did **_**that**_** wake you up?" Riven laughed at Timmy.**

**All the other Red Fountain specialists joined in with Riven to laugh at Timmy who was **_**still **_**freaking out due to having Riven pour cold ice cubes down his back except for Prince Sky, Helia, & Squire Brandon.**

**Headmaster Saladin suddenly tapped his staff upon the floor to the dining room four times.**

**"WHAT IS ALL THIS THEN?" Headmaster Saladin yelled furiously.**

**"Riven & most of the others kept on laughing at Timmy due to the plain & simple fact that our poor friend is suffering from fatigue." Brandon, Sky, & Helia all explained to Headmaster Saladin at once.**

**Headmaster Saladin could also now see that Timmy was shivering cold chills.**

**"Riven! For what you have done to Timmy," Professor Cordatorta scolded. "you will miss the dance at Alfea!"**

**Director Saladin then beckoned Timmy to see him.**

**Once Timmy saw Saladin for dry clothes thanks to what Riven had done to him at breakfast, he then went to his & Helia's bedroom to prepare his new suit & tie for the dance at Alfea that night for his birthday when he had **_**another**_** odd vision concerning Tecna.**

**Within Timmy's vision, he saw Tecna in a beautiful fairy outfit, much more beautiful than her winx outfit even **_**with**_** her charmix.**

**What Timmy had seen Tecna in was her most beautiful form yet... he had witnessed Tecna in her enchantix form.**

**But there were five wicked men in the frozen world where they had the beautiful Tecna captive.**

**Timmy could not get a good & clear picture of the fifth man but he knew the other four as the Wizards of the Black Circle, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron having faced off against them during the previous year when both his & Tecna's deepest secret was in the **_**severest**_** of danger just before he, Prince Sky (back then known as Brandon,) Riven, & the **_**real**_** Brandon (back then known as Prince Sky) had spent the Day of the Triton with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa Peters.**

**"Now my lovely enchantix," Gantlos said to Tecna in a romantic sounding whisper. "there is no use for you to resist my charm for much longer!" **

**"Dream... dream... dream on!" Tecna shouted courageously to Gantlos through her breathlessness.**

**"Gantlos," the mysterious wizard of whom Timmy didn't get his clear picture of said. "quit bothering the prisoner!"**

**"Timmy will stop the five of you!" Tecna said to all of her captors.**

**But the mysterious wizard walked up to Tecna & put his hand **_**directly**_** upon her forehead.**

**"I don't think so Dear," the wizard said with a very evil laugh. "in the name of Valtor... may you enter the Eternal Sleep of Omega! **_**Never**_** to be awakened!"**


	13. Timmy's Happiest Birthday Part 3

**Timmy's Happiest Birthday Part 3**

**Before Tecna could see it coming, Valtor had put her under his eternal sleep spell.**

**Timmy then came out of vision mode just as Helia entered their bedroom.**

**"Uh Timmy," Helia said. "Stella would refer to that suit as a 'fashion don't!'"**

**Timmy then looked at the suit he had placed on his bed, the gold & pine green checked pants & jacket, white dress shirt, & purple necktie was what Helia had been referring to.**

**"Oh," Timmy said blushing with embarrassment. "I see what you mean."**

**Timmy then put the gold & pine green checked pants & jacket away and pulled out a pair of lavender pants & a matching lavender jacket.**

**"Much better." Helia said picking out a black suit to wear to the dance.**

**"At least Tec & I will match." Timmy joked.**

**"What if she decides to wear something else?" Helia asked.**

**"Uh-oh," Timmy shouted in a panic. "I **_**never**_** considered that!"**

**Over at the dance at Alfea that night, Tecna was conversing with Timmy about her newest invention when Timmy suddenly went into vision mode.**

**Within Timmy's vision once more, he saw Tecna in a beautiful fairy outfit, much more beautiful than her winx outfit even **_**with**_** her charmix.**

**What Timmy had seen Tecna in was her most beautiful form yet... he had witnessed Tecna in her enchantix form.**

**But there were five wicked men in the frozen world where they had the beautiful Tecna captive.**

**Timmy could not get a good & clear picture of the fifth man but he knew the other four as the Wizards of the Black Circle, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron having faced off against them during the previous year when both his & Tecna's deepest secret was in the **_**severest**_** of danger just before he, Prince Sky (back then known as Brandon,) Riven, & the **_**real**_** Brandon (back then known as Prince Sky) had spent the Day of the Triton with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa Peters.**

**"Now my lovely enchantix," Gantlos said to Tecna in a romantic sounding whisper. "there is no use for you to resist my charm for much longer!" **

**"Dream... dream... dream on!" Tecna shouted courageously to Gantlos through her breathlessness.**

**"Gantlos," the mysterious wizard of whom Timmy didn't get his clear picture of said. "quit bothering the prisoner!"**

**"Timmy will stop the five of you!" Tecna said to all of her captors.**

**But the mysterious wizard walked up to Tecna & put his hand **_**directly**_** upon her forehead.**

**"I don't think so Dear," the wizard said with a very evil laugh. "in the name of Valtor... may you enter the Eternal Sleep of Omega! **_**Never**_** to be awakened!"**

**Before Tecna could see it coming, Valtor had put her under his eternal sleep spell.**

**"No! My beauty," Gantlos shouted. "Valtor! Why in magical universe did you do such a thing!"**

**Tecna lay in a frozen eternal sleep state sure as Valtor had stated, never to awaken.**

**"Because," Valtor told Gantlos victoriously. "I wanted that little waste of magical energy out of my way for good!"**

**Timmy then snapped out of his vision by the sound of Tecna calling his name.**

**"Timmy," Tecna called out. "Timmy!"**

**"What is it you... Oh! Hi Tecna!" Timmy said.**

**"Would you like to dance Timmy?" Tecna asked.**

**"Tecna," Timmy reminded his girlfriend. "you know **_**perfectly well**_** that dancing makes the two of us feel awkward!"**

**Layla just simply danced on by the spot where Tecna & Timmy were still sitting.**

**"Go on you two," Layla urged Tecna & Timmy. "have a dance!"**

**"But Layla..." Timmy began in protest.**

**"You'll never know if you don't try!" Layla said to both Tecna & Timmy encouraging them.**

**"But Layla..." Timmy began in protest once again.**

**"Layla is right Timmy," Tecna said grabbing onto her boyfriend by his left arm. "we'll never know if we don't like to dance if we don't try dancing first!"**

**Tecna then led Timmy into a fast paced dance, and Timmy felt like this very birthday would be his happiest birthday ever.**


	14. Visit To Red Fountain! Concern For Timmy

**Visit To Red Fountain! Concern For Timmy**

**Six days to a week after Timmy's birthday, Flora went into Musa & Tecna's bedroom to wake them.**

**"Tecna! Musa," Flora shouted. "wake up!"**

**Musa woke up right away, "Flora? What's going on?" she asked.**

**"You need to wake Tecna as well as both of you will need to dress quickly! Sky is on his way here," Flora said urgently. "Stella, Bloom, Layla, & I are already dressed & ready to go!"**

**Tecna awoke & rubbed the sleep sand from her eyes, "Flora... why is Sky coming **_**here**_** at **_**this**_** hour of the morning?" **

**"Helia phoned me earlier and said that he & the other specialists are having problems arousing Timmy," Flora answered Tecna. "Sky is going to bring the six of us to Red Fountain so that we might give it a try!"**

**Once Musa & Tecna were dressed, they went outside with Flora where Stella, Layla, & Bloom were all waiting for them.**

**"What is taking that boyfriend of yours anyway Bloom?" Stella asked impatiently.**

**"Sky will get here when he gets here Stella," Bloom said. "try not to worry so much!"**

**Suddenly, Tecna could see one of the Red Fountain aircrafts land across from where they were all standing.**

**"Hello Prince Sky!" Tecna called out.**

**"Hello girls! Just a reminder Tecna," Prince Sky laughed merrily. "you should try a little harder to rub the sleep from your lovely deep sea blue eyes."**

**Tecna looked at the Eraklyon Prince, "What are you talking about Sky?" she asked.**

**Musa handed Tecna a hand mirror, "Take a good long look for yourself." she told Tecna.**

**Tecna looked in the mirror at her beautiful eyes.**

**"SLEEP SAND! OH THAT SANDMAN IS **_**DEFINITELY**_** GOING TO HEAR IT FROM ME NEXT TIME!" Tecna yelled out furiously.**

**Over at Red Fountain, Helia, Riven, & Brabdon were all in the bedroom that Helia & Timmy shared surrounding the bed of the conked out champion.**

**"It won't be too much longer Timmy," Helia said calmly. "your Tecna is on her way."**

**Timmy just sighed & continued dreaming.**

**Within Timmy's dreaming mind once more, he saw Tecna in a beautiful fairy outfit, much more beautiful than her winx outfit even **_**with**_** her charmix.**

**What Timmy had seen Tecna in was her most beautiful form yet... he had witnessed Tecna in her enchantix form.**

**But there were five wicked men in the frozen world where they had the beautiful Tecna captive.**

**Timmy could not get a good & clear picture of the fifth man but he knew the other four as thw Wizards of the Black Circle, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron having faced off against them during the previous year when both his & Tecna's deepest secret was in the **_**severest**_** of danger just before he, Prince Sky (back then known as Brandon,) Riven, & the **_**real**_** Brandon (back then known as Prince Sky) had spent the Day of the Triton with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa Peters.**

**"Now my lovely enchantix," Gantlos said to Tecna in a romantic sounding whisper. "there is no use for you to resist my charm for much longer!" **

**"Dream... dream... dream on!" Tecna shouted courageously to Gantlos through her breathlessness.**

**"Gantlos," the mysterious wizard of whom Timmy didn't get his clear picture of said. "quit bothering the prisoner!"**

**"Timmy will stop the five of you!" Tecna said to all of her captors.**

**But the mysterious wizard walked up to Tecna & put his hand **_**directly**_** upon her forehead.**

**"I don't think so Dear," the wizard said with a very evil laugh. "in the name of Valtor... may you enter the Eternal Sleep of Omega! **_**Never**_** to be awakened!"**

**Before Tecna could see it coming, Valtor had put her under his eternal sleep spell.**

**"No! My beauty," Gantlos shouted. "Valtor! Why in the magical universe did you do such a thing!"**

**Tecna lay in a frozen eternal sleep state sure as Valtor had stated, never to awaken.**

**"Because," Valtor told Gantlos victoriously. "I wanted that little waste of magical energy out of my way for good!"**

**Suddenly, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia, a new specialist named Nabu, & the Winx Club suddenly showed up, all but Bloom in their enchantix forms.**

**"No! My angel! My Tecna," Timmy shouted. "what had this (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) done to you?"**

**"Your precious Angel of Technology shall **_**never**_** awaken thanks to the spell that I had cast upon her!" Valtor laughed evilly at Timmy.**

**"NO!" Timmy shouted out within deep pain & agony.**

**"There is a word for a person like you Valtor," Layla shouted. "and that word is '**_**scum**_**!'"**

**Back in the real world at Red Fountain, Helia was not **_**even**_** beginning to lose his cool as Sky brought the six members of the Winx Club in to visit Timmy.**

**"Come on now Timmy," Helia said hopefully. "please do not give up on us... **_**please**_** do try a little bit harder! For the love of your girlfriend! For the **_**pure**_** love of Tecna Data!"**


	15. Visions Or Dreams

**Visions Or Dreams**

**"For... my... Princess... Tecna... Data... of... Zenith..." Timmy repeated Helia in his serene siesta.**

**The Winx Club saw the scene & walked over to Timmy's bed in silence.**

**"Brandon," Stella asked worriedly. "how is... how is... how is Timmy doing?"**

**"We are not too certain Stella," Brandon sighed gravely. "he still won't open his eyes."**

**"Timmy! **_**Please**_**! Open your eyes Timmy," Tecna called out. "it is I... Tecna... **_**your**_** Tecna!"**

**"Oh... Tecna," Timmy called out with a **_**very**_** dreamy sounding sigh. "my... Tecna..."**

**Within Timmy's dreaming mind once more, he saw Tecna in a beautiful fairy outfit, much more beautiful than her winx outfit even **_**with**_** her charmix.**

**What Timmy had seen Tecna in was her most beautiful form yet... he had witnessed Tecna in her enchantix form.**

**But there were five wicked men in the frozen world where they had the beautiful Tecna captive.**

**Timmy could not get a good & clear picture of the fifth man but he knew the other four as thw Wizards of the Black Circle, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron having faced off against them during the previous year when both his & Tecna's deepest secret was in the **_**severest**_** of danger just before he, Prince Sky (back then known as Brandon,) Riven, & the **_**real**_** Brandon (back then known as Prince Sky) had spent the Day of the Triton with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa Peters.**

**"Now my lovely enchantix," Gantlos said to Tecna in a romantic sounding whisper. "there is no use for you to resist my charm for much longer!" **

**"Dream... dream... dream on!" Tecna shouted courageously to Gantlos through her breathlessness.**

**"Gantlos," the mysterious wizard of whom Timmy didn't get his clear picture of said. "quit bothering the prisoner!"**

**"Timmy will stop the five of you!" Tecna said to all of her captors.**

**But the mysterious wizard walked up to Tecna & put his hand **_**directly**_** upon her forehead.**

**"I don't think so Dear," the wizard said with a very evil laugh. "in the name of Valtor... may you enter the Eternal Sleep of Omega! **_**Never**_** to be awakened!"**

**Before Tecna could see it coming, Valtor had put her under his eternal sleep spell.**

**"No! My beauty," Gantlos shouted. "Valtor! Why in magical universe did you do such a thing!"**

**Tecna lay in a frozen eternal sleep state sure as Valtor had stated, never to awaken.**

**"Because," Valtor told Gantlos victoriously. "I wanted that little waste of magical energy out of my way for good!"**

**Suddenly, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia, a new specialist named Nabu, & the Winx Club suddenly showed up, all but Bloom in their enchantix forms.**

**"No! My angel! My Tecna," Timmy shouted. "what had this (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) done to you?"**

**"Your precious Angel of Technology shall **_**never**_** awaken thanks to the spell that I had cast upon her!" Valtor laughed evilly at Timmy.**

**"NO!" Timmy shouted out within deep pain & agony.**

**"There is a word for a person like you Valtor," Layla shouted. "and that word is '**_**scum**_**!'"**

**"Scum am I?" Valtor laughed at Layla right in her face.**

**"That's right Valtor," Layla shouted. "you are nothing but pond scum that someone had gotten on the bottom of their shoes!"**

**Anagan shot a spell at Layla but Stella came to Layla's rescue.**

**"Everyone get to safety! I'll take care of this," Stella shouted. "Ocean of Light!"**

**Stella's attack hit its target right on the mark.**

**"My turn! And my target shall be Gantlos," Bloom shouted. "Dragon Twister!"**

**Bloom then attacked Gantlos with all of her might.**

**Back in the real world at Red Fountain, Headmaster Saladin came into Helia & Timmy's bedroom with a bowl of therapeutic rose water & a fresh washcloth for Timmy's forehead.**

**Saladin set the bowl on Timmy's end table, "Has Timmy opened his eyes yet?" he asked Prince Sky & the others while taking the damp & dirty washcloth from Timmy's forehead then wetting the dry & clean washcloth in the bowl of rose water.**

**"No Sir," Layla sighed sadly. "he hasn't yet."**

**Musa watched Saladin place the new rose scented washcloth upon Timmy's forehead.**

**"He must still be fighting for Tecna." Musa told Saladin in observation.**

**"That's my Timothy," Saladin whispered proudly. "he will always fight for the one he loves the most."**

**The Red Fountain headmaster then left to go back to his office thus leaving Tecna & the others to watch over Timmy once more.**

**"Oh Timmy my love," Tecna prayed. "please do be safe."**

**Timmy sighed & began to dream once more.**

**Far deep inside Timmy's dreaming mind once more, he saw Tecna in a beautiful fairy outfit, much more beautiful than her winx outfit even **_**with**_** her charmix.**

**What Timmy had seen Tecna in was her most beautiful form yet... he had witnessed Tecna in her enchantix form.**

**But there were five wicked men in the frozen world where they had the beautiful Tecna captive.**

**Timmy could not get a good & clear picture of the fifth man but he knew the other four as thw Wizards of the Black Circle, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron having faced off against them during the previous year when both his & Tecna's deepest secret was in the **_**severest**_** of danger just before he, Prince Sky (back then known as Brandon,) Riven, & the **_**real**_** Brandon (back then known as Prince Sky) had spent the Day of the Triton with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa Peters.**

**"Now my lovely enchantix," Gantlos said to Tecna in a romantic sounding whisper. "there is no use for you to resist my charm for much longer!" **

**"Dream... dream... dream on!" Tecna shouted courageously to Gantlos through her breathlessness.**

**"Gantlos," the mysterious wizard of whom Timmy didn't get his clear picture of said. "quit bothering the prisoner!"**

**"Timmy will stop the five of you!" Tecna said to all of her captors.**

**But the mysterious wizard walked up to Tecna & put his hand **_**directly**_** upon her forehead.**

**"I don't think so Dear," the wizard said with a very evil laugh. "in the name of Valtor... may you enter the Eternal Sleep of Omega! **_**Never**_** to be awakened!"**

**Before Tecna could see it coming, Valtor had put her under his eternal sleep spell.**

**"No! My beauty," Gantlos shouted. "Valtor! Why in the magical universe did you do such a thing!"**

**Tecna lay in a frozen eternal sleep state sure as Valtor had stated, never to awaken.**

**"Because," Valtor told Gantlos victoriously. "I wanted that little waste of magical energy out of my way for good!"**

**Suddenly, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia, a new specialist named Nabu, & the Winx Club suddenly showed up, all but Bloom in their enchantix forms.**

**"No! My angel! My Tecna," Timmy shouted. "what had this (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) done to you?"**

**"Your precious Angel of Technology shall **_**never**_** awaken thanks to the spell that I had cast upon her!" Valtor laughed evilly at Timmy.**

**"NO!" Timmy shouted out within deep pain & agony.**

**"There is a word for a person like you Valtor," Layla shouted. "and that word is '**_**scum**_**!'"**

**"Scum am I?" Valtor laughed at Layla right in her face.**

**"That's right Valtor," Layla shouted. "you are nothing but pond scum that someone had gotten on the bottom of their shoes!"**

**Anagan shot a spell at Layla but Stella came to Layla's rescue.**

**"Everyone get to safety! I'll take care of this," Stella shouted. "Ocean of Light!"**

**Stella's attack hit its target right on the mark.**

**"My turn! And my target shall be Gantlos," Bloom shouted. "Dragon Twister!"**

**Bloom then attacked Gantlos with all of her might.**

**Gantlos then fell backwards onto his back, "You shall **_**surely**_** pay for that one Bloom!" he shouted.**

**"I don't think so," Prince Sky shouted. "for it will be you who will pay!"**

**Prince Sky withdrew his sword as Gantlos got up off the icy prison's ground.**

**Gantlos then attacked Prince Sky directly.**

**"Oh my!" Prince Sky called out clutching his stomach.**

**"Sky!" Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, & Nabu all called out rushing to aid their wounded friend.**

**Back in the real world, Tecna set the wrapped digital wristwatch in Timmy's hands as its fast paced music went off very mysteriously.**


	16. Timmy's Awakening The Charmed Wristwatch

** Timmy's Awakening The Charmed Wristwatch**

** The melody that the wristwatch played was Tecna's song, **_**Chain Reaction**_**.**

** Timmy sighed once again as the song continued to play.**

** "Will Timmy **_**ever**_** wake up," Riven asked impatiently with a yawn. "he is even beginning to make **_**me**_** feel sleepy!"**

** Riven **_**almost**_** fell to Timmy & Helia's bedroom floor ready follow Timmy's example himself and fall asleep... that is until Prince Sky caught him.**

** "Oh no," the Eraklyon Prince said to Riven. "don't you start too!" **

** "That is correct," Layla said. "we have got to **_**try**_** to reawaken Timmy!"**

** Timmy then yawned & sighed exhaustedly once more beginning to dream.**

** Deep in Timmy's exhausted subconscious mind, he saw Tecna in a beautiful fairy outfit, much more beautiful than her winx outfit even **_**with**_** her charmix.**

** What Timmy had seen Tecna in was her most beautiful form yet... he had witnessed Tecna in her enchantix form.**

** But there were five wicked men in the frozen world where they had the beautiful Tecna captive.**

** Timmy could not get a good & clear picture of the fifth man but he knew the other four as thw Wizards of the Black Circle, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron having faced off against them during the previous year when both his & Tecna's deepest secret was in the **_**severest**_** of danger just before he, Prince Sky (back then known as Brandon,) Riven, & the **_**real**_** Brandon (back then known as Prince Sky) had spent the Day of the Triton with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa Peters.**

** "Now my lovely enchantix," Gantlos said to Tecna in a romantic sounding whisper. "there is no use for you to resist my charm for much longer!" **

** "Dream... dream... dream on!" Tecna shouted courageously to Gantlos through her breathlessness.**

** "Gantlos," the mysterious wizard of whom Timmy didn't get his clear picture of said. "quit bothering the prisoner!"**

** "Timmy will stop the five of you!" Tecna said to all of her captors.**

** But the mysterious wizard walked up to Tecna & put his hand **_**directly**_** upon her forehead.**

** "I don't think so Dear," the wizard said with a very evil laugh. "in the name of Valtor... may you enter the Eternal Sleep of Omega! **_**Never**_** to be awakened!"**

** Before Tecna could see it coming, Valtor had put her under his eternal sleep spell.**

** "No! My beauty," Gantlos shouted. "Valtor! Why in magical universe did you do such a thing!"**

** Tecna lay in a frozen eternal sleep state sure as Valtor had stated, never to awaken.**

** "Because," Valtor told Gantlos victoriously. "I wanted that little waste of magical energy out of my way for good!"**

** Suddenly, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia, a new specialist named Nabu, & the Winx Club suddenly showed up, all but Bloom in their enchantix forms.**

** "No! My angel! My Tecna," Timmy shouted. "what had this (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) done to you?"**

** "Your precious Angel of Technology shall **_**never**_** awaken thanks to the spell that I had cast upon her!" Valtor laughed evilly at Timmy.**

** "NO!" Timmy shouted out within deep pain & agony.**

** "There is a word for a person like you Valtor," Layla shouted. "and that word is '**_**scum**_**!'"**

** "Scum am I?" Valtor laughed at Layla right in her face.**

** "That's right Valtor," Layla shouted. "you are nothing but pond scum that someone had gotten on the bottom of their shoes!"**

** Anagan shot a spell at Layla but Stella came to Layla's rescue.**

** "Everyone get to safety! I'll take care of this," Stella shouted. "Ocean of Light!"**

** Stella's attack hit its target right on the mark.**

** "My turn! And my target shall be Gantlos," Bloom shouted. "Dragon Twister!"**

** Bloom then attacked Gantlos with all of her might.**

** Gantlos then fell backwards onto his back, "You shall **_**surely**_** pay for that one Bloom!" he shouted.**

** "I don't think so," Prince Sky shouted. "for it will be you who will pay!"**

** Prince Sky withdrew his sword as Gantlos got up off the icy prison's ground.**

** Gantlos then attacked Prince Sky directly.**

** "Oh my!" Prince Sky called out clutching his stomach.**

** "Sky!" Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, & Nabu all called out rushing to aid their wounded friend.**

** The Eraklyon Prince had recovered quite quickly, "THOSE WIZARDS ARE **_**ASKING**_** FOR IT!" Prince Sky yelled furiously.**

** Prince Sky then lunged at Valtor with his sword with some fiery determination.**

** Valtor then tried to hit Prince Sky with a spell, but something **_**miraculous**_** was about to happen.**

** Back in the real world, Layla had checked her watch.**

** "Oh dear me! Faragonda & Griselda will be worried sick about us!" Layla exclaimed.**

** "What's wrong Layla?" Flora asked.**

** "It is now 8:00 P.M. Flora! We had better be getting back to Alfea **_**right now**_**!" Layla exclaimed.**

** "But Layla," Tecna shouted out nearly sobbing. "I cannot **_**possibly**_** leave Timmy behind! He **_**needs**_** me!"**

** "Please do stay girls," Timmy sighed in his sleep. "for I need all of you by my side... **_**especially**_** my Tecna!"**

** "All right Timmy we will stay," Bloom sighed. "for both you & Tecna."**

** "Thanks Winx." Timmy sighed in his sleep once again.**

** "You are most indeed welcome Timmy." Tecna said calmly.**

** Timmy sighed once again as he began dreaming.**

** Within Timmy's dream this time, he saw Tecna in a beautiful fairy outfit, much more beautiful than her winx outfit even **_**with**_** her charmix.**

** What Timmy had seen Tecna in was her most beautiful form yet... he had witnessed Tecna in her enchantix form.**

** But there were five wicked men in the frozen world where they had the beautiful Tecna captive.**

** Timmy could not get a good & clear picture of the fifth man but he knew the other four as thw Wizards of the Black Circle, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron having faced off against them during the previous year when both his & Tecna's deepest secret was in the **_**severest**_** of danger just before he, Prince Sky (back then known as Brandon,) Riven, & the **_**real**_** Brandon (back then known as Prince Sky) had spent the Day of the Triton with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa Peters.**

** "Now my lovely enchantix," Gantlos said to Tecna in a romantic sounding whisper. "there is no use for you to resist my charm for much longer!" **

** "Dream... dream... dream on!" Tecna shouted courageously to Gantlos through her breathlessness.**

** "Gantlos," the mysterious wizard of whom Timmy didn't get his clear picture of said. "quit bothering the prisoner!"**

** "Timmy will stop the five of you!" Tecna said to all of her captors.**

** But the mysterious wizard walked up to Tecna & put his hand **_**directly**_** upon her forehead.**

** "I don't think so Dear," the wizard said with a very evil laugh. "in the name of Valtor... may you enter the Eternal Sleep of Omega! **_**Never**_** to be awakened!"**

** Before Tecna could see it coming, Valtor had put her under his eternal sleep spell.**

** "No! My beauty," Gantlos shouted. "Valtor! Why in magical universe did you do such a thing!"**

** Tecna lay in a frozen eternal sleep state sure as Valtor had stated, never to awaken.**

** "Because," Valtor told Gantlos victoriously. "I wanted that little waste of magical energy out of my way for good!"**

** Suddenly, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia, a new specialist named Nabu, & the Winx Club suddenly showed up, all but Bloom in their enchantix forms.**

** "No! My angel! My Tecna," Timmy shouted. "what had this (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) done to you?"**

** "Your precious Angel of Technology shall **_**never**_** awaken thanks to the spell that I had cast upon her!" Valtor laughed evilly at Timmy.**

** "NO!" Timmy shouted out within deep pain & agony.**

** "There is a word for a person like you Valtor," Layla shouted. "and that word is '**_**scum**_**!'"**

** "Scum am I?" Valtor laughed at Layla right in her face.**

** "That's right Valtor," Layla shouted. "you are nothing but pond scum that someone had gotten on the bottom of their shoes!"**

** Anagan shot a spell at Layla but Stella came to Layla's rescue.**

** "Everyone get to safety! I'll take care of this," Stella shouted. "Ocean of Light!"**

** Stella's attack hit its target right on the mark.**

** "My turn! And my target shall be Gantlos," Bloom shouted. "Dragon Twister!"**

** Bloom then attacked Gantlos with all of her might.**

** Gantlos then fell backwards onto his back, "You shall **_**surely**_** pay for that one Bloom!" he shouted.**

** "I don't think so," Prince Sky shouted. "for it will be you who will pay!"**

** Prince Sky withdrew his sword as Gantlos got up off the icy prison's ground.**

** Gantlos then attacked Prince Sky directly.**

** "Oh my!" Prince Sky called out clutching his stomach.**

** "Sky!" Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, & Nabu all called out rushing to aid their wounded friend.**

** The Eraklyon Prince had recovered quite quickly, "THOSE WIZARDS ARE **_**ASKING**_** FOR IT!" Prince Sky yelled furiously.**

** Prince Sky then lunged at Valtor with his sword with some fiery determination.**

** Valtor then tried to hit Prince Sky with a spell, but something **_**miraculous**_** was about to happen.**

** Timmy then kissed Tecna tenderly upon the lips as she **_**finally**_** opened her deep sea blue eyes.**

** "Timmy..." Tecna began.**

** "Better late than never," Timmy said romantically. "because my Tecna... you are **_**finally**_** free!"**

** Back in the real world, Timmy finally awoke & opened his birthday present from Tecna.**

** Timmy heard the song playing from his new wristwatch but his favorite part was the holographic picture of himself & Tecna.**

** "Oh Tec," Timmy exclaimed. "I **_**love**_** this! Thank you!"**

** "You're welcome Timmy! Better late than never... happy birthday," Tecna said. "and my Timmy... you are **_**finally**_** free!"**

** Tecna romantically kissed Timmy, then both he & Tecna happily embraced.**


End file.
